Knowing My Thy'la
by Linael-Aeonsky
Summary: Spock's point of view regarding  his Jim. M/M, a hint of it anyway.Rated M because of the pairing, other than that , it's fine for anyone, except if your a homophobic.


Hello. . . . . .

Welcome back to my story writing.

Thank you for reading it even you don't like it.

And regarding the "Lime Light", it is slow in progress due to unforeseen circumstances like, scholarship, and runaway plots. Hope Azra'el got it, as it's his story.

Disclaimer is on my profile.

Legend:

He,his,him - Spock

_He,his,him_ - Jim

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

_0_

**Spock's POV:**

He's brash.

Loud –

-to the overboard of annoying. . .

No, he doesn't break the law.

He bends it – twists it – 'till it make resemblance of a pretzel.

He still remembered what _he_ did to the simulation that he created. In order to defeat the Kobayashi Maru – _he_ hacked the program. Well – now he understand it. There's cheating and then there's _cheating_ – if you catch his drift.

When the emergency call from Vulcan arrived, sending them to duty to the Enterprise, _he's_ banned from the mission due to _his_ previous 'cheating' episode. But did that stopped _him_? Seriously, if the hypospray-trigger-happy Dr. Mc Coy didn't make the plans on how to 'sneak' _him_ – legally,he might add - inside the space bound shuttle, _he_ would done anything in order worm _himself_ inside the _Enterprise_. Did it end there? NO! But even he had to admit that if not for this one-of-a-kind man, who can test the patience of the gods, he wouldn't have saved his father and the few others.

But that's not all. Since we are talking about the James Tiberius Kirk – who, once _he_ decided to do something, won't do it by half – _he_ does it all the way through and beyond. But that is _his_ charm, isn't it?

Look at how _he_ challenged him regarding his decisions in the_ 'Nero-incident'_. He had _him_ thrown out of the Enterprise to some chilly planet, thinking that's the end of his – annoyance. How was he to know that the older him – from the same universe Nero came from – is stranded there too? Or that the another thrown away Scotty – with his 'newly' higher-type beam machine - is in the same place? Using Scotty's machine and 'new-found' old theory on work – both of them, Jim and Scotty that is, is sent back to the Enterprise, defying the distance, speed and place in space. Who ever heard then that beaming up on a mother-ship while on the warp travel is possible? But they did it anyway.

He can only shake his head as he remembered what happened next. His emotional balance is challenged by the blonde, which nearly cost _him his_ own life, and he left his captaincy when he realized that he's emotionally compromised. And thus Enterprise lost her new captain. There would have been general confusion had _he_ not took the matters in _his_ own hand, and with _his_ natural ability to be a leader in all kinds of situation, they, the crew of the U.S.S Enterprise, saved the earth, rescued Captain Pike and destroy Nero. Their near death experience in the black-hole created by the ignition of the red matter, only served to streghten the bond between the ship's crew and her pseudo-captain. And surprises didn't end there.

He met his future – past?, alternate? – self , and knew the part of the story, but not neccesarily understood it at all.

Another surprise is when the hell-raiser-turned-Captain James T. Kirk, accepted him as _his_ Second-in-Command, and in turn, slowly understood the man behind the goof-and-gold uniform.

But the best surprise is as the time goes on and experiences bound them all the tighter, he learned to love the man. It is – indeed, special – for those happenings are the start he got to know his Jim better and deeper.

His friend –

Brother –

Lover –

Beloved . . .

His Other Half –

His Thy'la. . .

_*And besides, it's always fun to see Jim make all sorts of facial expression possible for the human face when he sees Sulu and Chekov shy away from each other, then sneak a peek when the one thinks the other is not looking, then blushing when their gazes locked. For a frustrated Jim is a **VERY CUTE AND POUTY** Jim. But you didn't read that. . .*_


End file.
